My Little Subjects
by HermioneWeasley93
Summary: What would it be like to be an immortal ruling over a kingdom of mortals? Would you be ruler or become something of a goddess or even a mother? A series of stories revolving around the relationship between Celestia and her subjects. NOT TYRANT CELESTIA.
1. Chapter 1

He was devoted to her.

This devotion was unquestionable, unshakeable.

He walked into her personal chambers and kneeled, placing his horn on the ground.

"You requested my presence, your highness?"

Celestia nodded. She looked troubled. "Yes, General Fiery Heart. It seems there's some sort of gang war brewing in your native Detrot. The mayor has requested millitary aid. I want you to take some troops there. Understand this is a peace keeping mission. Put any and all gang members under millitary detention. If I can avoid it I don't want to put the whole city under martial law, but we've had fifty casualties already this week. I will not allow the ponies of Detrot to suffer needlessly at the hands of criminals."

Fiery Heart almost chocked. He had never disobeyed an order, wouldn't even consider it, but...

"Your highness is there no one else for this task?"  
"You know the situation. You were born there." Celestia said.

"I haven't set hoof there in twenty years."  
"Really? Don't you miss your family?"  
"Not really."

"Twenty years? Has it really been that long? You must be thirty by now at least."

"Thirty-six."  
"How time flies." Celestia marvelled. "You remind me of the sire of your lineage, Akhel."  
"You knew Akhel?" Fiery Heart asked. Akhel had sired his lineage two-thousand years ago.

"Oh, yes. Fairly well." Celesta smiled and Fiery Heart could have sworn she'd blushed. "A-anyway, I really feel that you are the best stallion for the job."  
"Your highness...I..."

Celestia smiled. "You can't keep running from your past. You've changed. You've grown. You're not _him _anymore."

Fiery Heart couldn't help but momentarily allow himself to get lost in her eyes. They were ancient eyes, pools of wisdom. She carried with her the memories of a world that no longer was. She had watched nations rise and fall and she had watched the descendants of her first advisors age and die till their lines were long forgotten. What was it like, he wondered, to live as long as she had? He eventually decided that it would be a painful, lonely life. He was glad she now had her sister to keep her company.

"Fiery Heart?" Her voice, ever gentle, cut him from his musings. "Do you accept this mission?"

"I..."

Fiery Heart had last set foot in Detrot when he'd been sixteen. He was on trial for beating to death the member of a rival gang. The penalty for the crime was banishment, Equestria's severest punishment. He'd be lucky if he wasn't devoured by the creatures of the Everfree Forest or enslaved by Diamond Dogs.

_"I find the defendant guilty." The judge rapped the gavel._

_"Wait." A gentle voice shook the court room. Princess Celestia walked into the courtroom. Everyone knelt._

_"Your highness? What are you doing here?" The judge asked._

_"I have heard of this young colt's crime, but also believe he has potential. I want him in the guard."  
Fiery Heart thought for a moment he was dreaming. Of course he knew violent offenders were sometimes allowed a chance in the guard, but he'd never beleved he'd be offered that chance._

_He'd left the courtroom, trailing behind her and flanked by two royal guards. A chariot was waiting. _

_"Why me?" He asked her._

_"You are strong and intelligent. Your skill with magic is well-known. And some just deserve a second chance. But if you violate the law again I will not shield you from the consequences."_

_He saluted her. "I'll do whatever you want."_

Twenty years passed and his training in the guard had tempered him. He had helped keep peace in the provinces for most of his adult life. He could do this.

"Fiery Heart? Are you alright?" The concern in her voice was genuine.

He kneeled again. "Your highness I accept this mission." He said to the mare that had offered him a new life all those years before.


	2. Chapter 2

Her little ponies.

That's what she called them. Her three-million little ponies. Obviously she didn't know even a fraction of them personally, but she loved each and every one of them even the troublemakers.

Like they were her own children.

Most of her little ponies didn't research geneaology or express much interest in family origins. The few that did always found, much to their surprise, that they were related to their immediate neighbors by some amazing coincidence. But of course they didn't wonder too much about this and life went on in peaceful Equestria. Despite Celestia's problem children (the entire city of Detrot for one which she'd seriously considered tearing down and starting from scratch)Equestria's crime rate essentially didn't exist. Healthcare and education were free. It was a wnderful place and she was proud to call herself its ruler. It wasn't just her country. It was her family.

Literally.

Oh of course it wasn't when she'd first gotten ahold of the throne three-thousand years before. Back then she'd been young and unable to control her estrus cycle. Her sister hadn't been able to either. Her guards were convenient mates. The stallions of the senate were willing to lend a helping hoof. So, every summer they'd give birth to noble fillies and cotls (she was fairly certain Fancy Pants' lineange traced back to her firstborn colt.) This went on for hundreds of years. She'd employed a small army of nannies though she'd attempted to have a personal relationship with each member of her incredibly large brood a task that nearly drove her mad. One-thousand years ago her estrus cycle had ceased, but her descendants had mingled with the general population. Their descendants had as well. Some of those ponies were unicorns. My how she'd loved unicorn stallions. All the unicorns of Canterlot descended from her harem of unicorn lovers, including her faithful studen Twilight Sparkle. Most of the guard were descended from Celestia's former harem as well. One group of her descendants had founded the town of Ponyville. She counted the Apple family as the descendants of her fourth earth pony lover the unforgettable Strong Wood (who had earned a stained glass window). The Pies also sprang from Strong Wood's loins as had the Cakes, the Tiaras, the Spoons, the Carrots and many, many more lines which Celestia hadn't bothered to research.

She missed Strong Wood.

Of course many other pony families descended from Luna's descendants who had introduced the blue-coat gene into unicorn genetics. Prince Blue Blood was one of her white-coated descendants and Celesta's many-times removed nephew. Celestia had for generations traced the fortunes and misfortunes of the Lulamoon clan, who were Luna's descendants. They had seemingly vanished until one of them, Trixie Lulamoon, had appeared as a failed stage magician and her own student's rival. She had contacted Trixie only to discover that the mare had a frightening amount of insecurity coupled with a superiority complex. Honestly, who referred to themselves as the great and powerful? It seemed that the Lulamoon clan had fallen into obscurity and poverty. Trixie planned to reverse her clan's fortunes through her stage magic. Celestia wasn't certain what had become of her since their last meeting though she wished her well. Cadence was also descended from Luna though her lineage was mixed with the blood of the Crystal Empire's royal family. Luna had had an enjoyable time with the last Crystal Emperor it seemed.

Then there were pegasii relatives. Rainbow Dash sported the rainbow mane that resembled her own and directly descended from her daugter Rainbow Shimmer. Of course pegasii were never her favorite lovers, but at least half the pegasii that lived outside Cloudsdale were descended from her. She wasn't certain from what line Fluttershy descended, but her kindness reminded her strongly of Long Horn her pegasii guard. And of course Fluttershy's pouting talent reminded her of her daughter Shrinking Violet. Shrinking Violet could get out of any punishment just by pouting and Fluttershy, who had come very close to serving a weekend in jail for the Philiomena incident, was too adorable to punish. She had looked into it and discovered that some of Shrinking Violet's great-great-grandchildren had migrated to Cloudsdale where they had mingled with the last of the flutterponies whom Fluttershy strongly resembled. Even her name might have pointed to her flutterpony heritage. Another group of descendants were her pegasii guard. The position of guard had very nearly become hereditary and all her pegasii guard were the many times great-grandchildren of her pegasii lovers. There were many who wondered why all her guards were white coated, for some reason never noticing the similarity between herself and her guard. Of course that was for the best. Knowing you were descended from a princess brought out an undeserved arrogance in ponies even if it was true for eighty percent of the Equestrian population. She chuckled to herself as she read her beloved student and many times over grandaughter's most recent letter.

_For the past week Rarity has been claiming to be a princess and insisting that everypony call her Princess Rarity the Magnificent. I don't know how to respond to this. Please advise._

A week ago Rarity had visited Canterlot and Celestia had allowed her the use of a bedroom in the castle. While talking Celestia had told her that the room had belonged to her ancestor Celestia's daughter Ringing Belle. Rarity had promptly fainted. Celestia took a scroll and wrote a letter.

_My Most Faithful Student,_

_Please explain to Rarity that Ponyville was founded by several families descended directly from myself. Indeed I have a great multitude of descendants. Even Rainbow Dash is descended from me via my daughter Rainbow Shimmer and I suspect Fluttershy of being my descendant as well. I am currently tracing my family tree and finding it a most difficult task due to my wild younger years. I once had three harems, one filled with unicorn stallions, one with pegasus stallions and the other with earth pony stallions. The centuries have calmed the fires of my lust, but the results of those years still wander wide Equestria. You too are one of my descendants. This knowledge should cure her of her arrogance. _

_Your teacher and ancestor,_

_Princess Celestia._

She smiled and sent the letter.


End file.
